A. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a control loop for DC-DC converter and method for its implementation for various DC-DC converters.
B. Background of the Invention
A DC-to-DC converter is an electronic circuit which converts a source of direct current (DC) from one voltage level to another. Electronic switch-mode DC to DC converters convert one DC voltage level to another, by storing the input energy temporarily, typically in an inductor, and then releasing that energy to the output at a different voltage. By adjusting the duty cycle of the charging voltage, the output voltage can be controlled or maintained within a desired range.
Typically, a current mode DC-DC converter needs to sense current in the inductor for a control loop, which would require a proper current slope compensation for control loop stability. Different DC-DC converters may have different specifications including inductor values. Because of the wide difference of the inductor current, the control loop may be specifically designed. The control loop for one DC-DC converter may not be applicable to another DC-DC converter.
It would be desirable to have a control loop for DC-DC converter with control loop structure relatively independent of inductor specification so that the control loop is portable and robust enough to be applicable for various DC-DC converters.